DC-DC converters are used in a wide variety of electronic devices, particularly battery operated mobile devices. The DC-DC converters need to be able to provide a stable power supply to electronic components at a preset and stable voltage.
A multiphase DC-DC converter operates by having stages connected in parallel, but offset in phase. Current multiphase DC-DC converters have various drawbacks, such as inefficiency in power conversion, difficulty in integration into integrated circuits, and cost.